Ryan the Mad King
Before Ryan became the Mad King he was the heir to his parents throne and fortune. Early in his life, Ryan looked upon the people whom he would rule over someday with compassion and sympathy, since the common people were very poor in contrast to his family. Ryan began schooling early on from the family manservant, Morgan Freeman. Through Morgans tutelage, Ryan saw the world with wonder and hope. His parents believed that after he had inherited the throne that he would be an ideal monarch. As Ryan reached his twelfth year, he began eavesdropping the court and overhearing the problems, plaugues, and pestilences that had covered the land. The one that had recurred the most over the months was a string of grisly murders perpetrated by lycanthropes. The King devoted great effort to stomping this threat out, yet it endured. Once Ryan learned what a lycanthrope was, the very thought of one filled him with great fear. After a year of attacks, the lycanthropes appeared to have simply vanished. The kingdom declared victory and the plagues and pestilences that had affected the land vanished with the lycanthropes. Ryan and his parents went to a play to celebrate how their kingdom was flourishing. The play was a story about a brave warrior who lived in a town that was terrorized by a gang of lycanthropes. The effects stirred the feelings that had lay dormant in Ryan since the murders had stopped. He could take it no longer, and requested that he be permitted to leave. His parents decided that they would leave with him, and they exited out a dark path behind the theater. Since his father wasn't the smartest, Ryan did not question this decision. As his family walked they were assaulted from behind by an unknown assailent. Ryan looked on in horror as he saw a lycanthrope nomming on both his parents at once. After the guards rushed to them having heard the screams the only person left at the scene was a petrified Ryan. Since only a few intestines and a damaged liver could be recovered, it was a quick closed-casket funeral. Ryan was to be brought up by his mentor, Morgan, until such a date as he could assume the throne. During the months and years that followed Ryan sat alone in a dark room having visions of that fateful night replay in his head every second he was awake, while terrors of being killed by lucanthrope awaited him in his dreams. One day, the visions ceased; however, the old Ryan was no more. This Ryan walked slowly through the halls of his castle until he reached the court. He pushed open the two big doors that led to the main chamber. The court that was in session but a moment ago fell dead silent. A disheveled Ryan, marked by the years of trauma sat silently upon his throne that lay in the middle of the room. He motioned for the prosecutor to approach him. After he arrived at his right hand, he asked what the charges were against the defendant that sat in chains on the other side of the room. The prosecutor explained that the man was being charged with vagrancy. Ryan stood up, whispered something undiscernable one of the guards and left the court. Moments later, a group of guards grabbed the man and dragged him to the executioners block as the court looked on in terror. As the years passed, Ryan grew hateful of the poor, referring to them by names such as, "the peasantry" or "my filthies". As time progressed, fewer and fewer people remained in the kingdom and the court, and those that remained would talk about "the mad king" ,and after he learned of his title he adopted it because it had a good ring to it. As for the lycanthropes, Ryan would hunt any rumor he found. Any accuation of the sort would result in said persons death, lycanthrope or not. For fun Ryan would especially enjoy going through the countryside and personally beheading them if he felt they were mistreating their bovine. Soon enough only Ryan and his former mentor remained in his kingdom, due to the fact that anyone who still had their head and organs intact fled. Ryan saw this as an opportunity to spread his influence to other lands, climbing the ladder of any government he came across and spreading his madness wherever it would sprout.